Vapor: The Bad Bits
by Arkytal
Summary: The portions of "The Vapor of Haruhi Suzumiya" that were too graphic for the regular story. Updated whenever another psycho freakout from Yuki-chan happens!


**A/N: Hello there! These are the scenes that are too graphic to be included in the main "The Vapor of Haruhi Suzumiya" story. I find them necessary in order to properly depict Yuki's slow (or to many, quick) descent into insanity…it has a reason, after all. **

Vapor: The Bad Bits

Renji Ono's Torture

He finally was getting what was coming to him. I loosened my grip on his torso, so he fell to the ground, but due to his writhing, it also cut a long vertical cut up his chest into his left shoulder. He just laid on the ground sobbing and trying to hold his wounds shut. I stood over him, and he seemed to shrink in my meager shadow. He was quite a meek little bitch for having been talking so big before. I kicked him in the royal treasure as hard as I could, which was a tremendous amount of force, relishing in the absolutely "so-high-pitched-only-bats-can-hear-it" frequency that issued from his mouth, before he went into the fetal position and rocked back and forth, trying to assuage his newfound source of even more significant pain. I tapped his shoulder, making him look up in fear, and rabbit-punched him right square in the nose, shattering it and sending him backwards into the wall with a thud. The wall itself sustained some damage, and as he was backed up against it, I hatched an insta-plan. Grabbing my chakram, I prepared to lunge at him. He wasn't looking at me, as he was nursing his now ruined face. I ran at him and spun, using both of my chakram to shatter the wall he was leaning against just a couple inches above where his head was.

The shower of glass rained down on him, and his screams were plainly audible. After I landed away from the carnage, I turned back to see the rivulets of blood flowing away from him, dozens of small cuts and gashes all over his back, forearms, neck, and even on his feet.

He looked up to me, his left eye swollen shut and his right eye obscured by a steady stream of blooding flowing down from above it. He waved his hands back and forth, wincing at every movement.

"Please! No more! I don't want to do this anymore! Just….just kill me if that's want you want to do! I can't take it any more-"

I cut him off by taking his left hand into both of my own. I remained silent and held the digits very gently, which made him relax. What a fool.

I wrenched the thumb back, snapping it with a resounding crack. I proceeded to the index finger as he screamed and attempted to wrench his hand free, but it was no use. I broke all of his fingers, and when I was done with the left hand, I did the same with his right hand.

He was now sitting against the remains of a wall with his hands shattered in every possible place, raised in the air to prevent further damage.

"Please…..you don't have to do this…..just kill me…..PLEASE, I BEG YOU!"

I looked at him for a second, even stepping back a couple of feet to _pretend_to contemplate what he said.

I bent down, wiped the blood out of his eyes gently, even as he flinched away, and looked him in the eyes, adopting a gentle smile.

"Sure, I _could_kill you now, but I'm having way too much fun! And besides, your shitfaced little employee shot my boss, and that's not cool. So I'll continue putting you through indescribable amounts of agony until your body cannot physically handle it, and you'll die of blood loss. _Or_you could kill yourself, but I doubt you have the willpower to do that, you sniveling little shit."

His mouth dropped open and he tried to roll away from me, but by now he should've known that I was having none of that. I was actually beginning to get bored, so I took out my daggers and began my end-game.

I stabbed straight through his foot, pinning his leg to the floor, but by this time, he didn't even have the strength to scream, and only a gurgling sound emanated from his mouth, through all of the phlegm and blood.

He tried to lean forward to remove the blade in his foot, but I pushed him back, sitting on his legs and positioning my other dagger above his stomach. His eyes met mine again.

"I'm going to practice my English handwriting….._on your stomach_."

His eyes widened, but he was too restrained at this point to do more than breathe raggedly and look away, consigned to his fate. Well, this was getting boring. I'll do it in cursive, so there's more lines! Yay for cursive!

The first line elicited no noise from the already slowly-dying man, but I didn't get any fun out of that, so I started plunging the dagger deeper and making the letters bigger. By the time I finished the N, he was crying thick, mucus-y tears into a wonderful mix of bloody tears all over his face and stomach. As a final move, I reached up and cut a deep wound right down the left side of his chest, revealing his vital organs, including his palpitating heart. It looked quite ripe.

He let out only a whispery moan, and began to convulse violently. I worked quickly; grabbing his still-beating heart and wrenching it from the chest cavity, feeling each artery snap and sever as I pulled it out. It finally broke free, still beating, and sprayed blood all over me, soaking me in the life-blood of Renji Ono.

Good thing his heart can count as evidence to his death….right?

Right?

**A/N: Whew, good thing this will only happen every few chapters or so. To anyone who read this, hope you enjoyed it and leave a review if you feel so inclined! It would make me a happy panda!**

**Bye-nii~**


End file.
